Mi Angel De Amor
by seah096
Summary: Donghae bingung bahkan dia hampir frustasi dengan kehidupannya. Semua berubah menjadi kacau bagi donghae. Dimulai dari sang adik yang mengalami trauma yang membuatnya sulit berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Kedatangan sang sepupu yang seorang introvert namun hyperaktif. Belum lagi dirinya yang harus dihadapkan pada suatu kenyataan, Donghae seorang indigo.
1. Chapter 1

Cast :

Park Dong Hae (17 Years Old)

Lee Hyuk Jae (17 Years old)

Tan Kyuhyun (15 Years Old)

Park Hae joo (15 Years Old)

Kim Kibum (16 Years Old)

And Others

Disclamer :

Semua Cast adalah milik Tuhan, Keluarga, management, dan diri mereka sendiri. Dan FF ini punya saya. Tapi kalo boleh Park Donghae untuk author saja ya haha...

Summary:

Donghae bingung bahkan dia hampir frustasi dengan kehidupannya. Semua berubah menjadi kacau bagi donghae. Dimulai dari sang adik yang mengalami trauma yang membuatnya sulit berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Kedatangan sang sepupu yang seorang introvert namun hyperaktif. Belum lagi dirinya yang harus dihadapkan pada suatu kenyataan, Donghae seorang indigo.

CHAPTER 1

Riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi ruang kelas seni sesaat setelah seorang ana laki-laki telah mengakhiri permainan gitarnya.

"Encore...Encore...Encore..." Seorang siswa laki-laki bernama Park Hyuk jae berseru meminta sang kawan untuk kembali bernyanyi. Tingkah laku Hyukjaepun diikuti pula oleh teman-teman yang lain.

Donghae, siswa yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini hanya meringis melihat respon teman-temannya yang sangat antusias dengan penampilannya barusan.

"Aku sedang tidak konser, aku sedang penilaian pelajaran seni musik..." protes Donghae.

"Ahh tidak apa donghae-ssi. Aku juga ingin mendengar permainan gitarmu sekali lagi. Dan suaramu juga bagus. Jadi bernyanyilah sekali lagi untuk kami." Ujar Jung Seongsenim.

Donghae tak bergeming di tempatnya. Jung seongsenim yang melihat Donghae yang nampak berpikir, beliau memutuskan untuk memberi stimulan pada muridnya itu.

"Bagaimana jika kau ku berikan nilai tambahan untuk penilaian kali ini jika kau bersedia bernyanyi satu lagu lagi?" tawar jung seongsenim. Sepertinya rencana jung seongsenim berhasil . Serta merta Donghae menatap Jung seongsenim dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Baiklah, aku terima tawaran seongsenim." Jawab Donghae semangat.

Senar gitar itu mulai dipetik kembali oleh sang empunya. Serangkaian nada indah mulai mengalun bersama dengan suara merdu Donghae yang berusaha membawakan lagu lembut tersebut dengan baik.

Changgae bureooneun gaeulbarameun  
Teong bin maeumeul seuchyeo ganeunde  
Chagawojin byeoge gidaeeo  
Meolli balgaoneun saebyeokhaneul baraboayo

Bogo sipjiman gakkai gal su eobseo  
Ijen geudae gyeoteul tteonagaya hae  
Oerowosseotdeon naui memareun geu du nune  
Keugo ttatteutan sarangeul jueotdeon  
Geudae gyeoteul ije tteonaneun geoseul  
Huhoehaljido moreujiman geudael saranghagi ttaemuniya  
Geudaemaneul saranghaneun geol ijeul suneun eobtjiman  
Seulpeum soge geudael jiwoyaman hae

Nunbusin haessal arae manheun saramdeureun  
Useum jieumyeo geotgo itjiman  
Chagapgeman neukkyeojineun gaeul haneulcheoreom  
On sesangi natseolge boyeo

Saranghajiman tteonal subakke eobseo  
Jigeum i sungani neomu himdeureo  
Eoduwotjiman naneun al su isseosseo  
Geudae nungae heureuneun nunmureul

Nan geudaeege sangcheomaneul jujiman  
Eonjengan nae maeumeul ihaehal su itgetji

Geudae gyeoteul ije tteonaneun geoseul  
Huhoehaljido moreujiman geudael saranghagi ttaemuniya  
Geudaemaneul saranghaneun geol ijeul suneun eobtjiman  
Seulpeum soge geudael jiwoyaman

Geudae gyeoteul ije tteonaneun geoseul  
Huhoehaljido moreujiman geudael saranghagi ttaemuniya  
Geudaemaneul saranghaneun geol ijeul suneun eobtjiman  
Saranghaneun geudaeyeo annyeong

Sekali lagi tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi kelas seni setelah donghae mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Raut kagum semakin tampak pada teman-temannya. Dan Jung seongsenim pun juga menampakkan hal yang serupa pula. Beliau menatap donghae puas. "Kau mendapat nilai A di penilaian kali ini Donghae-ssi." Ujarnya sambil menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya. Sepertinya itu daftar nilai milik jung seonsenim. Donghae bersorak girang mengetahui hasil nilai yang dicapainya. Tak kelak itu membuat teman-temannya merasa kagum dan iri sekaligus. Ayolah, siapa juga yang tak ingin mendapatkan nilai bagus.

"Baiklah. Kelas hari ini telah berakhir. Sampai bertemu di pertemuan selanjutnya."

"Ketua Kelas!"

"Ye."

Choi Siwon selaku ketua kelas 12-A mengerti panggilan seongsenim tersebut adalah ia diminta untuk memandu teman-temannya memberi salam.

"Perhatian!"

Semua murid mebgikuti perintah dan berdiri di bangku masing-masing.

"Beri Salam!"

"Ghamsahamnida" Koor semua murid bersamaan dengan membungkukkan badan mereka kepada sang guru.

Setelah jung seongsenim berlalu dari kelas semua anak berebut untuk mengikuti jejak mereka. Raut wajah mereka tampak begitu senang karena akhirnya mereka bisa kembali ke rumah mereka yang nyaman.

"Hae-ya."

"Nde? Waeyo Hyuk?"

Kedua anak itu berjalan beriringan menuju pintu kelas sambil mengobrol.

Ketika mencapai koridor kelas Donghae dikejutkan dengan keberadaan seseorang yang sedang berdiri tepat di samping pintu. Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya setelah ia menyadari kehadiran Donghae dan mengalihkan atensinya dari lantai koridor yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pandangannya kepada Donghae yang sekarang berdiri tepatdisebelahnya.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Donghae khawatir

Gadis itu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae membuat Donghae merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, Jung Seongsenim tadi menambah jamnya."

"Gwenchana." Jawab Gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh, Annyeong Hae Joo-ah. " Sapa Hyukjae kepada gadis itu.

"Annyeong Hyukjae Oppa." Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum manis menampakkan kesan ramah padanya namun kenyataannya dua orang laki-laki dihaddapannya juga menangkap adanya rasa lain padaHae Joo dari senyum yang ia tunjukkan sekarang. Mereka dapat merasakan senyum itu dipaksakan oleh sang pemilik.

"Kau semakin bertambah cantik saja Hae Joo-ah."

PLetakk

Niat hati Hyukjae untuk memuji Hae Joo berujung dengan satu pukulan dari Donghae untuk kawannya itu. Hyukjae memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat ulah laki-laki sadis disampingnya.

"Yakk..kenapa kau memukulku?" Protes Hyukjae tak lupa pandangan sengit yang ia kirimkan pula untuk Donhae

"Jangan merayu adikku." Ujar Donghae galak.

"Aku tidak merayu, Donghae. Aku memujinya. Adikmu itu memang semakin cantik. Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya,huh?"

"Tidak usah banyak alasan. Aku tahu maksud mu itu. Dasar playboy"

"Kajja Hae Joo, kita pulang sekarang" Donghae menggamit tangan adiknya dan menarik Hae Joo menjauhi Park Hyuk Jae yang masih menggerutu sebal.

"Dasar Ikan kembung, selalu saja bertingkah seenaknya. Ahh gagal deh PeDeKate-nya."

"Hae Joo –ah. Hati-hati di jalan!" Hyuk Jae berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya berharap sosok yang masih dapat dijangkau oleh pandangan matanya itu mendengarnya.

Seperti yang diharapkan Hyukjae, ditempatnya Donghae dan HaeJoo mendengar teriakkan Hyukjae. Donghae semakin mempercepat langkahnya menyusuri koridor sekolah. Haejoo sendiri miris mendengar umpatan kecil dari kakaknya itu. Dan astaga tangannya terasa sakit karena Donghae mencengkeramnya terlalu kuat.

"Oppa, bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu? Ini sakit" ujar Haejoo masih dengan berjalan terseok-seok mengikuti Donghae.

"Ahh maaf." Donghae berhenti dan melepaskan cengkeramannya yang sedari tadi ia lakukan pada tangan adiknya. Nampak tangan putih Haejoo sedikit memerah.

"Maaf. Oppa tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Apakah masih sakit?"

"Gwenchana Oppa." Jawab Haejoo dengan lembut. Tak lupa ia jug tersenyum kepada Donghae. Dan lagi-lagi Donghae bisa menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda dari senyum manis adiknya itu. Sekali lagi senyum itu nampak seperti dipaksakan dan iris caramel yang indah dan dulunya selalu menampakkan keceriaan, kini menyorotkan rasa sedih serta raut wajah Haejoo yang cantik selalu nampak sendu.

Donghae terpaku di tempatnya. Ia menatap Haejoo berusaha mengamati adiknya namun nyatanya ia hanya larut dalam fikirannya sendiri.

" _Kenapa kau berubah,saeng?_ " batin Donghae

"Kajja Oppa benar-benar sudah ingin cepat sampai rumah,.. Oppa ingin istirahat dan tidur siang" Setelahnya Donghae mendahului langkah Haejoo yang nyatanya kali ini masih ditarik paksa oleh Donghae yang sangat bersemangat menuju tempat parkir sekolah dimana mobil jemputan mereka sudah menanti

Helaan nafas keluar dari diri Donghae. Ia merasa bosan sekarang. Ya sejak makan malam berakhir satu jam yang lalu, Donghae sudah duduk manis di ruang tamu miliknya. Anak itu sangat senang setelah mendengar kabar dari orang tuanya bahwa saudara mereka akan berkunjung kesini.

Donghae melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di sudut ruangan. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas untuk mengungkapkan rasa bosannya. "eomma... kapan mereka akan sampai,sih? Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam kita menunggu."

"Sebentar lagi, sayang. Bukankah tadi Appa sudah menelpon bahwa sekarang mereka sudah perjalanan menuju kemari?" Jawab sang eomma dengan sabar. Sebenarnya sang eomma merasa gemas dengan sikap Donghae yang seperti anak kecil, tidak sabaran dan masih sering merengek.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Kyuhyunie,eoh?" tebak sang eomma.

"Tentu saja eomma. Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Kira-kira seperti apa anak itu sekarang ya eomma?" jawab Donghae antusias

"Eomma rasa dia sekarang menjadi semakin tampan."

"eoh, tapi bagaimanapun tidak ada yang bisa menandingi keampananku. Park Donghae."

Lagi-lagi sang eomma tersenyum menanggapi sikap anaknya yang selain kekanakkan tapi ternyata narsis juga. " _Benar-benar mirip appanya_ " batin sang eomma.

Suara deru mobil datang mengyapa indra pendengaran mereka membuat reaksi senang diantara keduanya. Bahkan Donghae sudah berlari menuju pintu sambil berteriak "mereka datang!"

Begitu pintu rumah terbuka Donghae dapat melihat mobil ayahnya terparkir tepat dihadapannya. Sesaat kemudian beberapa orang membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Sosok Appa, serta Samchoon dan Imo- nya lah yang pertama ia lihat. Donghae melangkah mendekati mereka lalu membungkukkan badannya memberi salam

"Annyeonghaseyo. Samchoon, Imoo"

Donghae merasa dirinya di peluk seseorang dan ternyata imoonyalah yang memeluknya. "Aigoo,, Imoo merindukanmu Donghae-ah."

"Na do Imoo. Na do Bogoshipoda"

"Anyeonghaseyo. Donghae-ah." Sekarang giliran sang paman yang memberikannya sebuah pelukan.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang dan kau semakin tampan seperti ayahmu" Sang paman menepuk pundak Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum malu mendengar pujian itu. Namun, tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah. Seperti ia telah melupakan sesuatu dan baru saja ia mengingatnya.

Donhae melirik ke dalam mobil tapi hasilnya nihil tidak ada siapapu disana.

"Kyuhyunie, eodiseyo?" instrupsi Donghae pada orangtua dan paman serta bibinya yang tengah melepas rindu.

"Bukankah kyuhyunie sudah tiba terlebih dahulu disini?" jawab serta tanya sang imoo.

"Nde?"

"Karena ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan di bandara maka Kyuhyunie pulang terlebih dahulu bersama Han Ajushi. Seharusnya mereka sudah sampai sekarang" Jelas Tn. Park

"Jadi sekarang mereka dimana?"

TBC

Hai... ini Ffn pertama aku yang aku update di ffn ini. Sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari lagu clasic favorit aku pas aku masih kecil dengan judul yang sama. Always dong maincast nya Uri Oppadeul :) gimana nih menurut kalian? Mohon ReviewnyaTerima kasih :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cast :

Park Dong Hae (17 Years Old)

Lee Hyuk Jae (17 Years old)

Tan Kyuhyun (15 Years Old)

Park Hae joo (15 Years Old)

Kim Kibum (16 Years Old)

Langsung aja, dowajuseyo ^^

"Tuan muda.. kita sudah sampai.."

"eoh?"

Han Ajushi tersenyum mendapati tuan muda Tan yang baru saja sadar dari dunianya sendiri yakni bermain PSP. Kini anak laki-laki itu masih dalam masa transisinya. Mata bulat itu menatap bingung pria paruh baya dihadapannya yang telah berdiri di samping pintu mobil yang terbuka. Sekejap kemudian Tan Kyuhyun-nama anak laki-laki itu – berhasil menguasai dirinya. Dengan segera ia turun dari mobil. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya, Akhirya ia dapat kembali menjejakkan kaki di rumah ini lagi. Rumah masa kecilnya. Iris mata warna hitam kelam menyapu seluruh yang ada dihadapannya. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan dadanya berdesir. Perasaan rindu semakin mendera dirinya sekaligus rasa senang yang ia ungkapkan lewat senyum dan raut bahagia yang tergambar diwajah tampan miliknya.

"Ini masih sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu. " Komentar Kyuhyun.

"Silakan masuk Tuan Muda. Saatnya anda untuk beristirahat."

"Ne.. Ajushi"

Kyuhyun hendak melangkah dari tempatnya berdiri, namun niatnya terhenti karena sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara piano dari bangunan dihadapannya.

"Ahh..Chakkamman Ajushi.."

"Ada apa Tuan Muda?"

"Siapa yang bermain piano?" Kyuhyun bertanya namun kepalanya dengan cepat menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan sesuatu. Satu gerakan berarurti dari kepalanya yang mendongak ke atas berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menemukan apa yang dicari oleh dirinya.

"Dia siapa?" Kyuhyun masih persisten mengalihkan seluruh atensinya kepada sosok yang dapat dijangkau oleh pandangan matanya. Disana disebuah kamar, Ia melihat seorang gadis mungkin seusia dengannya sedang bermain piano.

"Anda tidak mengenalinya,Tuan muda?"

Kyuhyun beralih memandang Han Ajushi. Raut wajah serius dan bercampur bingung dapat Han Ajushi lihat dari Tuan Muda Tan nya ini. Ekspresi pada umumnya saat seseorang sedang mengingat sesuatu.

"Ajushi... Mungkinkah dia..." Kyuhyun kembali memandang arah dimana gadis itu masih larut dalam permainan pianonya yang indah. "Park Hae Joo ?"

Rangkaian nada-nada itu masih mengalun dengan indahnya. Kyuhyun semakin semangat untuk segera menemui gadis yang memainkan piano tersebut yang ia yakini gadis itu adalah Park Hae Joo, sepupunya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun memilh cara yang sulit untuk menuju kamarHae Joo. Dari pada harus menggunakan pintu masuk ia lebih memilih jendela kamar Hae joo. Kyuhyun

Dengan cekatan memanjat balkon kamar. Tidak sulit bagi Kyuhyun karena di dinding tersebut terdapat besi-besi kecil membentuk tangga yang menggantung. Sekarang Kyuhyun telah mencapai pagar pembatas balkon. Sedikit lelah, Kyuhyun berhenti di tembok tempatnya berpijak. Beruntungnya dia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, sehingga ia tidak perlu berjinjit untuk mengintip melalui celah besi pembatas balkon.

Dan kini Kyuhyun benar-benar telah menginjakkan kakinya di lantai 2 rumah ini. Tepatnya di dalam balkon yang baru saja ia lompati. Suara gaduh saat kakinya bertemu dengan lantai putih, berhasil menarik perhatian Hae joo di dalam kamar.

Pandangan mata itu membulat saat mendapati seorang yang asing baginya. Apalagi orang asing itu adalah laki-laki. Reflek, karena terkejut gadis itu akhirnya mengeluarkan teriakkan sekencang yang ia bisa.

"Yakkk... jangan berteriak!" seru Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun telah berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa biru itu. Langkahnya semat terhenti tadi karena teriakkan membahana dari Hae joo. Kyuhyun dapat melihat, gadis itu sudah berdiri dari kursi pianonya dan bersikap waspada akan kehadiran dirinya. Ahh atau lebih tepatnya gadis itu memandangnya penuh perasaan takut. Ohh ayolah Tan kyuhyun, semua gadis akan begitu saat tiba-tiba ada orang asing yang menyusup ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun hendak kembali melangkah namun langkah kakinya kembali tertahan saat ia melihat pergerakan hae joo untuk beringsut mundur.

Brakkkkkkk

Keduanya menoleh pada pintu kamar yang di buka secara kasar dari luar disusul dengan beberapa orang yang menyerbu masuk.

"Hae joo-ya, _gwenchana?_ Nyonya Park meraih tubuh sang anak yang bergetar dan dengan panik berusaha meneliti keadaan sang putri. "eomma" Hae joo memeluk Ny. Park berusaha mencari perlindungan pada ibunya.

"huh, kau siapa?" ujar Donghae saat ia menyadari ada orang asing di dalam kamar adiknya.

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae dengan tajam. Bukan bermaksud menantang atau semacamnya hanya saja ia sedang ingin meneliti lebih jauh diri Donghae untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa orang di dengan wajah childish dan tatapan teduh itu adalah "hae hyung?"

Donghae terkejut dengan namanya yang disebut. Ahh berarti orang ini mengenalnya. Tunggu, sepertinya Donghae mengetahui siapa anak laki-laki berkulit pucat dihadapannya ini.

"Yak kyuhyun-ie." Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Donghae langsung menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya. Hae Joo yang masih terkejut semakin tidak memahami situasi ini. Kenapa orang asing itu dan kakaknya ternyata saling mengenal dan sekarang keduanya tengah bahagia melepas rindu. Dan siapa itu? Dua orang asing lagi berada disini berdiri di samping Appa nya dan satu lagi mereka semua tampak sekali bahagia.

"eomma. Mereka siapa?" tanya Hae joo pada akhirnya, ia benar-benar bingung dengan situasi ini.

"Mwo? Noona belum juga mengenaliku?" pekik Kyuhyun gemas. Ck, apa sebegitu berubahnya dirinya ini hingga sepupu cantiknya itu belum juga mengnali diirinya. Tapi Donghae saja bisa mengenalinya. Sedangkan Haejoo kembali terkejut dengan panggilan dari Kyuhyun untuk dirinya. Entah kenapa ia tidak asing dengan hal itu. Suara itu. Suara milik kyuhyun saat memanggilnya Noona.

"Ada yang belum kami ceritakan kepada kalian." Suara Tn. Park memecah keheningan yang tercipta beberapa saat lalu. Ia memandang Tn. Dan Ny. Tan serta Kyuhyun. Ketiga orang itu masih tak bergeming menunggu Tn. Park meneruskan apa yang ingin dikatakan.

"Hae Joo mengalami amnesia."

Hae Joobergerak gelisah di tepi tempat tidurnya dimana dia duduk sekarang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedari tadi sudah menempatkan dirinya duduk di kursi belajar tepat dihadapan Hae Joo. Kedua pasang mata bulatnya tak lepas dari Hae joo mencoba menelisik Hae joo lebih jauh lagi. Kyuhyun masih benar-benar belum percaya dan mengerti sepenuhnya akan penjelasan sang paman tadi, bahwa Hae Joo mengalami kecelakaan 3 bulan yang lalu. Dan karena insiden itu Hae joo harus kehilangan memorinya hingga saat ini.

"wae?" ujar Hae joo pada Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah bersedekap memandangnya penuh selidik.

"Noona, kau benar tidak bisa mengingatku?"

Hae joo menghela nafasnya. Jadi ini yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun memandanginya sedari tadi. Hae joo dapat melihat rasa penasaran di raut wajah anak itu. Namun, selanjutnya wajah cantik Hae joo mendadak berubah menjadi mendung. Rasa sedih tampak jelas pada sorot matanya yang kini selalu nampak sendu itu.

"Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa mengingatmu."

Kyuhyun tergugu di posisinya. Ia merutuki, karena telah membuat Hae joo bersedih. Ahh seharusnya, ia tak mempermasalahkan amnesia yang di alami Hae joo saat ini bahkan terkesan seperti menuntut Hae Joo untuk mengingatnya. Bagaimanapun ini tak mudah bagi Hae joo.

" sudah lupakan saja Noona. Aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi. Ahh, bagaimana kalau kita memulai lagi semuanya dari awal." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya tepat di hadapan Hae joo. Tak lupa senyum yang manis ia tunjukkan pula. "Annyeonghaseo. Joneun Tan Kyuhyun imnida. Aku adalah sepupumu Noona"

Hae Joo memandang uluran tangan Kyuhyun lalu beralih menatap anak laki-laki berkulit pucat itu. Tangannya tergerak untuk meraih tangan Kyuhyun. "Annyeonghaseyo. Na Park Hae Joo imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu Kyuhyun."

Begitu juga dengan senyuman yang turut ia sunggingkan untuk membalas senyum yang Kyuhyun berikan. Senyum yang lebih manis di mata siapapun yang melihatnya saat ini dibandingkan beberapa waktu ini. Dan jangan lupakan pancaran sorot matanya yang mulai terlihat lebih hidup. Donghae yang sedari tadi menyaksikan interaksi antara Kyuhyun dan Hae joo di depan pintu kamar tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan senang dan leganya melihat Hae Joo bersikap lebih ceria. Sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih atas kehadiran Kyuhyun yang Donghae harapkan dapat membuat hari-hari ke depan lebih baik lagi. Hari-hari yang lebih berwarna untuk dirinya dan adiknya.

Lee Hyuk Jae melangkah melompati bangku yang hendak ia duduki setelah sebelumnya ia meletakkan makan siangnya di meja. Namun belum sempat ia duduk, ia mendapat protesan dari Donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yakk, siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk duduk disini?"

"Apa aku harus mendapatkan izin dulu,eoh? Kalau iya kepada siapa?" tanya Hyukjae santai

"Tentu saja minta izin kepadaku. Kau kan ingin duduk disini. Dan aku lebih dulu berada disini. Jadi kau harus minta izin kepadaku."

"Baiklah. Donghae tolong izinkan aku untuk duduk disini, oke?"

"Tidak boleh. Cari tempat lain sana. Kau tidak ku izinkan berada di dekat adikku."

"Yakkk. Park Dong Hae!" Hyuk jae berteriak marah. Cukup merasa jengkel paa ikan kembung-julukan hyuk jae untu Donghae- satu ini.

"Oppa sudahlah. Hyuk jae oppa tentu saja kau boleh duduk disini. Silakan!"

Mendengar perkataan Hae Joo langsung dapat mengubah raut kesal di wajah Hyukjae menjadi raut senang dengan sebuah senyuman yang menurut semua gadis bahkan Hyukjae sendiri bahwa senyuman miliknya sangatlah mempesona. Sedangkan Donghae menatap awas pada Hae joo dan berdoa, supaya adiknya ini tidak masuk dalam pesona si play boy sekolah itu. Dan Donghae merutuki sikap Hae joo yang polos dan ramah itu. Terutama pada Hyuk jae saat ini.

Mereka kembali menikmati makan siang dengan tenang. Ya meskipun sesekali tampak keributan kecil antara Donghae dan Hyukjae dan diselingi dengan Hyukjae yang berusaha mendekati Hae joo yang lagi-lagi mengundang kekesalan Donghae.

Donghae mengernyit merasakan rasa pada sup yang ada dimangkuknya. Lalu ia beralih menatap Hae joo dan mangkuk milik hae joo. Donghae segera mengambil manggkuk tersebut dan menyimpannya di nasting makan siangnya.

"Oppa, kenapa itu diambil?" tanya Hae joo bingung.

"Ani. Hanya saja kau tidak boleh makan sup ini."

"kenapa?"

"Kau alergi pada nanas."

"Jinja?" Haejoo terpekik karena terkejut. Dia benar-benar tidak mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya. Atau lebih tepatnya melupakan hal ini.

"Ne. Mulai sekarang kau harus lebih berhati-hati terhadap apa yang akan kau makan, arachi?"

"Arraseo oppa." Jawab Hae joo sekenanya. Hae joo kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya. Namun kali ini pikirannya mulai berkecamuk pada satu kenyataan tentang dirinya yang lagi-lagi tak dapat di ingatnya. Dan wajah murung gadis itu dapat Hyuk jae lihat dengan jelas, ya meskipun Hyuk jae juga mengetahui bahwa Hae joo sedang berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja.

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu berhenti tepat di belakang sebuah mobil lain yang terparkir di depan pintu rumah kediaman Park. Donghae membuka pintu mobil disusul dengaan Haejoo yang turun mengikuti Donghae. Keduanya bergegas menghampiri keluarga mereka yang sedang berkumpul di teras rumah. Atau leih tepat, kedua orang tua mereka sedang mengantar kepergian paman dan bibi mereka. Saat ini paman dan bibi mereka tengah berbicara pada Kyuhyun. Dan ini terlihat seperti mereka memberikan pengertian kepada Kyuhyun. Ternyata anak itu sedang merajuk.

"Sudahlah sayang, mama mohon kau tidak merajuk lagi. Bukankah ini kemauan Kyuhyun untuk tinggal dan bersekolah di korea?"

"Iya mama. Tapi kenapa kalian harus pergi ke Jepang secepat ini? Apakah tidak bisa di undur? Aku masih mau bersama kalian."

"Tidak bisa Kyu. Ada pekerjaan yang harus segera Papa selesaikan di Yayasan. Begitu juga dengan mama mu. Sekarang begini saja jika Kau belum siap, bagaimana kalau kita tunda saja rencana kepindahan sekolahmu disini dan kau bisa ikut Papa dan Mama kembali ke jepang, hem?"

"Andwae. Shireo. . Kyu mau sekolah disini saja. Kyu mau di korea bukan di Jepang.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Kyu mengizinkan Papa dan mama untuk pergi sekarang, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertan yaan mamanya. Tak ada pilihan lain selain mengizinkan Papa dan mamanya kembali ke jepang sekarang juga. Dari pada dia harus dipaksa untuk kembali lagi ke Jepang. Jika hal itu terjadi maka keinginannya untuk bersekolah dan menetap di korea akan musnah juga. Bukan perkara mudah untuk membujuk orang tuanya untuk menuruti keingnannya ini. Pasalnya ia yakin jika kali ini gagal, maka orang tuanya tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya kembali.

"Kau tenang saja Kyu, ada kami disini. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut." Donghae merangkul Kyuhyun berusaha menghibur dan membuat Kyuhyun nyaman.

"ne. Hati-hati papa, mama."

"Kau juga sayang. Mama sangat menyayangimu."

"Na do Mama." Kyuhyun membalas pelukan eommanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan isakkan itu agar tidak lolos dari bibirnya.

"Gwenchana. Jagoan Papa kan sudah besar. Papa yakin kau bisa menjaga dirimu baik-baik, Kyu."

Kini gantian Kyuhyun berada di pelukan sang ayah menyalurkan perasaannya.

"Jongsoo Hyung, Hyerin Noona. Aku titip Kyuhyun kepada kalian."

"Tentu Han. kau bisa mempercayakan Kyuhyun pada kami. Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja disini."

Lalu setelah berpamitan, Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun bersiap masuk ke dalam mobil dan bergegas menuju ke bandara. Sedangkn mereka yang tersisa di depan teras rumah masih setia melihat mobil yang membawa tuan dan Nyonya Tan hingga tak terlihat lagi. "Kajja kita masuk. Donghae, Hae joo ayo ajak Kyuhyun masuk!" seru nyonya Park.

"Kau dengar itu, Kyu? Kajja!" Donghae yang sedari tadi merangkul pundak sepupunya itu hendak menggiring magnae mereka itu masuk ke dalam rumah. "Yak! Donghae hyung lepaskan tanganmu dariku. Kau bau, tahu!"

Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangan Donghae begitu saja, dan bergeser menjauhi Donghae.

"Enak saja. Aku tidak bau tahu." Donghae hendak kembali merangkul Kyuhyun namun dengan gesit Kyuhyun berlari dan berpindah bersembunyi di balik punggung Hae Joo.

"Noona, tolong aku!"

"Yak! Hae joo kau jangan berpihak padanya. Cepat minggir dan berikan dia padaku!"

" _Shireo!_ " jawab Hae joo lantang. Setelahnya dia menarik tangan Kyuhyun berlari ke sembarang arah guna menjauhi Donghae.

"Yak! Kalian!"

Alhasil kini teras rumah yang biasanya sepi itu kini mulai ramai dengan canda tawa ketiga anak remaja yang bermain bersama dan berusaha membagi kebahagiaan diantara mereka bertiga.

TBC

Akhirnya chapter 2 update juga

Gimana nih menurut kalian? Entahlah aku rasa ff ini kurang greget dan feelnya kurang dapet ...

Terimakasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfic ini

Akhir kata mohon reviewnya ^^

Jihyunelf : ternyata Kyu di rumah kok ga kemana-mana. Niat hati Kyu mau ngasih _surprise_ buat Haejoo. Ehh malah Haejoonya ga inget sama Kyu. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya

Shofie Kim : Hmmm itu bukan lagu dari Suju kok. Judulnya _I have to forget you_ lagu ini _recycle_ lagu dari tahun 90-an. Dan pernah menjadi OST MIMI. Dinyanyikan oleh Max Changmin dan Wendi Red Velvet.

Itu Kyu udah muncul. Jujur agak susah menggambarkan karakter Kyu di ff ini. Maunya Kyu itu sifatnya Introvert tapi tetep jahil. Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan hehe.. Terimakasih atas reviewnya


End file.
